Zacchaeus
"I'll find him and thank him for what he did for me. One day." A recently born dragon, he has trouble controlling his own powers. He's been wandering the world ever since he was separated from his adopted parent. Description Appearance Zacchaeus stands at around 4'7" usually found wearing a button-up coat and his signature striped scarf. Besides his rather light skin tone, his round eyes and unkempt hair take on the opposite, being darker in contrast. His eyes are a deep emerald green while his hair reflects the crimson red of a fires embers. Personality He's rather innocent, looks going for show. He isn't very aggressive and does his best to try and avoid trouble where it arises. Being that as it may, his lack of control over his own powers has led to trouble coming his way more than once. He still doesn't really understand that some people are just morally bad, nor does he understand the concept of morality to begin with. He doesn't even know the word to be fair. Preferences Zacchaeus really enjoys sweets. Things like cookies and cakes bring him immense joy. He also enjoys complimenting others, soft objects, hugging soft objects, napping, and spicy foods. On the other hand, he dislikes being yelled at, being insulted, and raw food. That stuff's gross. Background There isn't much to his life that can't be summed up in a few sentences, although with time comes experience. At only 9 years old, he has plenty of that under his belt. When he was too young to even remember their faces, his parents disappeared. No one really knows where or why they left him, but they did. Someone took him in, a face hidden by the shadows of time and an infants memory and no recognizable name he can place. He was raised by this person until his fifth year, before they too, disappeared. For most of his natural born life, he was left to his wandering around the world. He'd end up in places too small to even have a place on the map, where he'd use his small stature to steal food and supplies before moving on. It was here he would meet another man cloaked by shadows, or at least it seemed that way to him at the time. He was running away with some bread he had stolen, a few "mean men" hot on his trail as he tried to make sure he didn't go hungry tonight. The man appeared from nowhere, picking the young boy up and disappearing with him into a house. The man seemed disappointed with the young boy, but he couldn't really comprehend why this stranger would feel that way. He was doing what he had to do to survive, after all. The man spoke only a few times, telling him he didn't have much time left if he kept going like this. Zacchaeus ate the bread in satisfaction, really not understanding the individual before him. After this, the man taught him how to hunt for food instead of taking it. The man showed him how to move quickly while remaining unnoticed in the shadows. He also taught the young boy how to use a dagger to defend himself, for it was the only weapon Zacchaeus could wield that wasn't too heavy, not including a short bow. In the end, the man disappeared while he slept one night, leaving only a crumb in the bread trail that Zacchaeus would soon begin to follow in hopes of finding the man once more. Abilities * Shape-shifting: He truly can't change shapes just yet, seemingly locked in his human form. * Fire Breathing: Usually happens at random, he usually goes out of his way to avoid doing it. * More to come, when he grows and learns. Relationships * Parents: Unknown Trivia * Non Category:Character Category:Dragon Category:Male